


Nach dem Fest ist vor dem Fest

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot, Seasonal, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"War ja klar, daß das passieren mußte" aka "Die Geburt einer Tradition"<br/>(Das 13. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nach dem Fest ist vor dem Fest

*~*~*~*

„Aber guter Mann, Sie sehen doch selbst, daß das noch originalverpackt ist! Und hier, auf dem Geschenkpapier ist der Aufkleber Ihres Hauses, da werde ich doch wohl erwarten können-“

Überrascht drehte sich Thiel um und sah, wer da auf der anderen Seite der Kaufhauskasse an der Spitze der Schlange stand. „Ist das etwa _mein_ Geschenk, das Sie da gerade umzutauschen versuchen?“

„Thiel?“

Er erspähte einen Blick auf die Verpackung. „Natürlich. Haben Sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie lange ich dafür unterwegs -“

„Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken!“ Boerne versuchte hastig, das Päckchen aus seinem Blickfeld zu schieben. „Das ist von meiner … Tante, es käme mir doch nie in den Sinn, Ihr Geschenk umzutauschen, das Sie mit so viel Sorgfalt ausgewählt … Daß Sie aber auch immer gleich das Schlimmste –“

„Tut mir leid, Herr Thiel, aber ohne Kassenbeleg können wir das leider nicht zurücknehmen“, unterbrach der Verkäufer auf seiner Seite der Kasse Boernes Entschuldigungen und legte das Päckchen, das er selbst mitgebracht hatte, zurück auf die Theke. Boernes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Was genau machen _Sie_ hier eigentlich gerade?“

„Ich …“

„Ist das etwa mein Geschenk? Wissen Sie überhaupt, wieviel Kopfzerbrechen mich das gekostet hat, von -“

„Es ist ja nur …“

„Was?“

„Wenn Sie sich dann vielleicht entscheiden könnten, was Sie machen wollen“, mischte sich eine Frau aus der Schlange hinter Boerne ein. „Ich wollte hier nicht den ganzen Tag verbringen!“

Oh. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Hinter ihm stand auch eine Schlange, deren Ende kaum abzusehen war. Er schaute wieder zurück zu Boerne. Über die Köpfe der beiden Kassenkräfte hinweg trafen sich ihre Blicke, und die Verärgerung in Boernes Miene machte einem leichten Lächeln Platz.

„Was?“

„Ich gebe Ihnen Ihren Kassenzettel, wenn Sie mir meinen geben.“

*~*~*~*

„Das war knapp“, erklärte Boerne fröhlich, als sie gemeinsam zum Ausgang gingen. „Die Stimmung nach den Feiertagen ist ziemlich aufgeheizt. Noch ein paar Sekunden länger, und die aufgebrachte Menge der Geschenkeumtauscher hätte uns vermutlich geteert und gefedert.“

Thiel schnaubte amüsiert. „Und jetzt?“

„Na ja …“, Boerne sah zur Seite. „Ich hätte da schon eine Idee.“

„Hm?“

„Wir sind ja nun beide unverhofft zu Bargeld gekommen.“

„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Wie wär’s, ich lade Sie zu Weihnachten zum Essen ein?“

„Und umgekehrt?“

Boerne nickte. „Dann steht auch nichts rum.“

„Genau.“ Erstaunlich, daß sie da nicht schon eher drauf gekommen waren. „Man braucht ja sowieso von Jahr zu Jahr immer weniger.“

„Das hätten wir aber auch mit weniger Aufwand haben können.“

„Nächstes Jahr.“

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
